Anime Fighting Jam II: Berserk=Age
Anime Fighting Jam II '''(also known as '''Anime Fighting Evolution in Japan) is the sequel to the powerhouse anime-fighter, Anime Fighting Jam. Once again, it is published by Capcom and developed by Arc System Works... But this time, you can purchase Berserk=Age for the PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, Nintendo Wii, Wii U, Nintendo 3DS, PlayStation Vita (also as a downloadable game), and GigaCom consoles. Ultimately, Anime Fighting Jam II is the same as this predecessor, but with balance tweaks, new characters, more arenas, and three new game modes: Tag-Team Brawl (2-on-2 intense fighting!) an Endurance Fighting mode and a Shop feature, which were originally made to be put in the last game, but was forgotten at the last minute! Graphically speaking, it still has that 2D/3D visual fusion that reminds fans of the Guilty Gear 'franchise, itself... Is that more fun or what? The main illustrations were done by Yuuki Katou and Nona, with promotional artwork by Hiroaki Hashimoto. Gameplay The game mechanics from the previous entry has returned here, and are now more better than ever! For example, "Zeoes" have been renamed as "Phases", and different from the Zeo playstyles in the first game, Phase playstyles not only return what the Zeo styles had, but add some more mechanics: for instance, you can now recover from an attack by the opponent and can, at anytime, use a counter technique known as "Rush Beat". More so, you also now have three or more life bars (a blue, green, yellow, red)... In the last game, you only had one life bar, which looked short-medium at a player's point of view! The Final Destruction techniques from the last game have also been improved, to which you can perform them anytime, but you can only stock one up by winning each round, they're more effective on 11.2% of low health, though. The outside of the gauge will glow red at low health to help tell. Also during gameplay, one may now notice that the character's life bar has their own theme to it (Ex. the '''Dragon Ball '''characters have life bars made with an orange outline, with stars inside {resembling a Dragon Ball}, characters from '''Death Note '''have white crosses inside the life bar, with a black outline), as well as the image of a character's bust, which didn't make the cut in the last title... Ouch! During Story, Arcade, Endurance, and Online Tournament modes, after winning a battle, you now earn money (or in this game, "Yen") that allows you to purchase more alternate color schemes for each character as well as bonus content and extra stages that lurk in the Shop. Character Selection Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Team *Tsunayoshi "Tsuna" Sawada *Hayato Gokudera *Takeshi Yamamoto *Ryohei Sasagawa *Lambo (5-Year/15-Year/25-Year forms) *Mukuro Rokudo *Chrome Dokuro *Hibari Kyoya *Reborn *Lal Mirch (Future/Arcobaleno forms) *Byakuran *Xanxus *Enma Kozato *Adelheid Suzuki *Rauji Ooyama *Kaoru Mizuno *Julie Katou (Daemon Spade form included) *Superbia Squalo *Flan *Gola Mosca *Giotto *Shitt P. *Viper/Mammon *Ken Joshima *Chikusa Kakimoto *Bianchi *Belphegor *Lussuria *Leviathan *Basil *Lancia Bleach Team *Ichigo Kurosaki *Rukia Kuchiki *Uryu Ishida *Yasutora "Chad" Sado *Renji Abarai *Kisuke Urahara *Isshin Kurosaki *Yoruichi Shihouin *Ganju Shiba *Orihime Inoue *Dark Rukia *Hollow Ichigo *Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez *Yammy Llargo *Nnoitra Gilga *Ikkaku Madarame *Ulquiorra Cifer *Szayel Aporro Granz *Yumichika Ayasegawa *Shuhei Hisagi *Izuru Kira *Gin Ichimaru *Sosuke Aizen *Byakuya Kuchiki *Kenpachi Zaraki *Toshiro Hitsugaya *Rangiku Matsumoto *Jushiro Ukitake *Soi-Fon *Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck (Child form now included!) *Sajin Komamura *Ayon *Tia Harribel *Coyote Starrk *Shinji Hirako *Hiyori Sarugaki *Tensa Zangetsu *Mayuri Kurotsuchi *Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto *Zommari Rureaux *Shusuke Amagai *Hanza Nukui *Makoto Kibune *Ryusei Kenzaki *Rusaburo Enkogawa *Kokuto *Shuren *Kon (as "Karakura-Raizer") *Zennosuke Kurumadani *Keigo Asano (as "Karakura-Raizer Delicate") *Chizuru Honsho (as "Karakura-Raizer Erotic") *Tatsuki Arisawa (as "Karakura-Raizer Beast") *Don Kanonji (as "Karakura-Raizer Spirit") *Ururu Tsumugiya (as "Karakura-Raizer Tiny-Devil") *Jinta Hanakari *Tessai Tsukabishi Dragon Ball Z Team *Goku *Kid Gohan *Teen Gohan *Adult Gohan *Krillin *Piccolo *Vegeta *Future Trunks *Yamcha *Tien *Frieza *Cell *Tarble *Goten *Kid Trunks *Hatchiyack *Super Gogeta *Super Saiyajin 4 Gogeta *Janemba *Kid Buu *Majin Buu *Super Buu *Evil Buu *Broly *Syn Shenron *Omega Shenron *Jeice *Burter *Guldo *Dodoria *Zarbon *Captain Ginyu *Recoome *Cui *Appule *Master Roshi/Jackie Chun *Hercule/Mr. Satan *Grandpa Gohan *Nail *Pikkon *Tapion *Hirudegarn *Nappa *Raditz *King Vegeta *Cooler *Meta-Cooler *Turles *Bardock *Hirudegarn *Mecha Frieza *Kid Goku *Uub *Majuub *Baby *Pan *Videl *Android 16 *Android 17 *Android 18 *Android 19 *Android 13 *Android 14 *Bojack *Lord Slug *Dr. Gero *Garlic Jr. *Yajirobe *Fasha *Zangya *Super 17 *Nuova Shenron Cowboy Bebop Team *Spike Spiegel *Jet Black *Faye Valentine *Edward & Ein *Vicious Soul Eater Team *Soul Eater Evans *Maka Albarn *Black Star *Shinigami/Lord Death *Spirit/Death Scythe *Blair (Cat form now included!) *Crona *Franken Stein *Death the Kid *Medusa *Asura *Tsubaki Nakatsukasa *Excalibur *Kirikou Rung/Kilik Rung *Sid Barrett *Arachne *Giriko *Mosquito *Justin Law *Liz Thompson *Patti Thompson *Clown *Eibon *Mifune *Ox Ford Zatch Bell! Team *Zatch Bell/Gash Bell & Kiyo Takamine *Tia & Megumi Ooumi *Kanchome & Parco Folgore *Ponygon & Kafk Sunbeam *Brago & Sherry Belmont *Wonrei & Li-en *Kido & Dr. Riddles *Zeno & Dufort *Clear Note & Vino Death Note Team *Light Yagami/Kira *Ryuk *L Lawliet/Hideki Ryuga/Ryuzaki *Misa Amane *Rem *Near *Mello *Beyond Birthday *Matt *Touta Matsuda *Soichiro Yagami *Zellogi *Unnamed Shinigami (The reincarnation of Light Yagami?) *Gelus *Shidoh *Gook Yu-Gi-Oh Team *Yugi Mutou/Yami Yugi *Seto Kaiba *Katsuya Jonouchi *Hiroto Honda *Mai Kujaku *Dinosaur Ryuzaki *Insector Haga *Pegasus J. Crawford *Dark Marik *Rishid Ishtar *Pharaoh Atem *Gozaburo Kaiba *Noah Kaiba *Dartz *Akhenaden *Dark Bakura *Judai Yuki *Asuka Tenjouin *Sho Marufuji *Jun Manjoume *Daichi Misawa *Tyranno Kenzan *Rei Saotome *Yubel *Supreme King Judai *Trueman *Ryo Marufuji *Daitokuji *Edo Phoenix *Austin O'Brien *Johan Andersen *Amon Garam *Mizuchi Saiou Gurren Lagann Team *Simon *Kamina *Yoko Littner *Viral *Lordgenome *Kittan Bachika *Boota *Guame *Cytomander *Rossiu Adai *Nia Teppelin (with "Tengen Toppa Solvernia") *Adiane *Thymilph *The Anti-Spiral *Aretenborough Koachicchi Haruhi Suzumiya Team *Haruhi Suzumiya *Kyon *Yuki Nagato *Mikuru Asahina *Itsuki Koizumi *Ryoko Asakura *Tsuruya Naruto Team *Naruto Uzumaki *Kakashi Hatake *Sasuke Uchiha *Sakura Haruno *Sai *Yamato *Rock Lee *Might Guy *Anbu Kakashi *Neji Hyuga *Hinata Hyuga *Ten-Ten *Gaara *Kankuro *Temari *Shikamaru Nara *Ino Yamanaka *Choji Akimichi *Deidara *Sasori *Pain *Konan *Zetsu *Hidan *Kakuzu *Madara Uchiha (includes Tobi persona!) *Shino Aburame *Kiba Inuzuka *Chiyo *Tsunade *Jiraiya *Orochimaru *Suigetsu Hozuki *Jugo *Karin *Kisame Hoshigaki *Itachi Uchiha *Killer Bee *Raikage *Kabuto Yakushi *Asuma Sarutobi *Hiruzen Sarutobi *Minato Namikaze *Kimimaro *Tayuya *Sakon and Ukon *Jirobo *Kidomaru *Utakata *Meizu *Gozu *Zabuza Momochi *Haku Hetalia Team *U.S.A *Germany *N.Italy *S.Italy *Canada *Japan *Russia *Switzerland *Leichenstein *Austria *Prussia *Mexico Dead Leaves Team *Pandy *Retro Pokemon Team *Pikachu *Charizard *Piplup *Mew *Mewtwo *Lucario *Jigglypuff *Empoleon *Grotle *Blastoise *Ivysaur *Zekrom *Reshiram *Dialga *Palkia *Victini *Celebi *Entei *Suicune *Raikou *Articuno *Moltres *Zapdos﻿ Digimon Team *Agumon *Kamemon *Devimon *Gargomon *ExVeemon *Gwappamon *HerculesKabuterimon *Growlmon *Byomon *Greymon *Ankylmon *MetalEtemon *Gabumon *Raremon *Shoutmon *Gumdramon *Zudomon *Gokuwmon *Shawjamon Game Modes *Story Battle *Arcade Mode **Single Play **Tag-Team Play *Endurance Fighting *Tag-Team Mode *Vs. Mode **1P vs. 2P **1P vs. CPU **CPU vs. CPU **1P & 2P vs. 3P & 4P **1P & 2P vs. 3P & CPU **1P & 2P vs. CPU & CPU **1P & CPU vs. 2P & CPU **1P & CPU vs. CPU & CPU **CPU Teams vs. *Time Attack *Score Attack *Training Sessions **Tutorials: How to play Anime Fighting Jam II **Practice **Mission Mode *Netstorm **Online Tournament Mode **Rival Battle **Ranking Match **Friend Battle **Netstorm Statistics **User Entry **Nation Select **Tag-Team Bout *Options **Load Data **Save File **Autosave Linker **Game Settings **Control Systems **Character Bios **Erase File **Copy Data *Shop **Arenas **Artwork **Color Scheme Outfits *Extras **Character Endings (from Story Battle) **Credits **Sound Test **Music Test **'Anime Fighting Jam II: Berserk=Age Opening Video **Making Of: A look at the development for this animefest sequel, Anime Fighting Jam II **Credits/Staff Roll **Trailers & Demos ***'Klonoa X Mega Man' ***'Bleach the Movie 4: The Hell Verse Full Movie' ***'Bleach: Soul Ignition/Soul Resurreccion Demo' ***'Bandai Entertainment: DVD Listing May/June 2011 Video' ***'Dragon Ball Z: Dead Zone Full Movie' ***'Soul Eater: Battle Resonance Demo' ***'The Disappearance of Haruhi Suzumiya Full Movie' ***'Anime Fighting Jam PV Old Trailer' ***'Gurren Lagann the Movie: The Lights in the Sky are Stars Full Movie' ***...and much, much more! Trivia *The music for this game was composed by Shiro Sagisu ''and ''Satoru Kousaki. *The opening theme is "Vermillion" by Visual Kei band Nightmare, ''while the ending theme is "CODE Crush" by ''Rina Aiuchi. *The animation for the character endings and opening cinematic was created by Tatsunoko Production, with co-production by Kyoto Animation *I will BLOCK whoever attempts to edit this article without my permission... Believe it''﻿'' Category:PlayStation games Category:Xbox games Category:Wii games Category:Wii U games Category:3DS games Category:GigaCom Category:Fighting Category:Action Category:Wii U Category:3DS Category:Capcom Category:XBOX 360 Games Category:PS3 Games Category:Playstation 3 Games Category:PS Vita Games